Lost then Found
by Young Death Eater
Summary: A seven year old Draco drinks a potion that turns him into a puppy! What happens when he's thrown on the streets and a young girl finds him?
1. Chapter 1

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

GO PUPPIES!

It was a boring summer day and Draco Malfoy was flipping throught T.V channels. Nothing seemed to appeal to him so he went into his fathers potions room.

As he opened the huge wodden door the bright colors and diffrent aromas greeted his senses. All around the small room there were shelves filled with transparent bottles with glittering and shining liquids. Draco walked around the room in complete awe. He has only been in his fathers room one time, when he was four. He spilt almost all the liquids and his father forbid him to go in there ever again. But nothing was stoping him today. His father was out and his mother was taking a nap. Draco looked at a small round bottle filled with a shining green liquid

He looked around slowly to make sure no one was there. Then he grabbed the bottle, it was no bigger than his palm.

"Wonder if it taste like candy?" He thought.

So he uncorked the bottle and took a sip.

"BLEH! IT TASTE DISGUSTING!" He yelled, wiping the taste of his tounge.

Suddenly Draco let out a bark and turned into a puppy golden retriever.

"WHAT!" He thought franticly, walking on his new paws.

A scream came from the door. It was his mother.

"A filthy dog! How did you get in here!" She screamed, picking Draco up by the fur on his neck.

His mother walked to the front door and opened it. "Get Out!" She yelled while throwing him out onto the street.

Draco whimpered as he got up shakily. The ground was cold and hard, and the rain only added more discomfort.

He looked back at his home knowing he can't go back and walked out into the bigger world.


	2. I'll Help You

As Draco walked around his luck seemed to decrease more and more. Passing cars splashed him with dirty water, bigger dogs snickered at him, and people looked at him with disgust. He kept regreting his decision about drinking that postion.

The rain poured harder, so Draco ran to a nearby park and layed down under a bench.

"I am so stupid!" He whined, placing a paw over his eyes.

_Crunch Crunch Crunch._

Draco put his paw down to see a girl about his age with curly brown hair, sitting on the bench without an umbrella.

"Isn't she cold?" He thought getting up.

"Mommy and Daddy hate me because I'm a witch..." She sobbed, crying in her hands.

Draco's little round eyes widened with suprise.

"She's a wich? I'm a wizard!" He whispered.

Draco gathered his courage and came from under the bench.

The girl looked at him and wiped her tears.

"Awww...are you alone too?" She asked, picking him up.

Draco whimpered. The girl smiled at him and cradled him.

"So warm." He thought, nuzzling her arm.

"I'm Hermione Granger,puppy" She said, sweetly.

Draco barked happily trying to say his name but failed.

Hermione giggled lightly then muttered a little spell on him.

"There now you can speak and I'll understand you!" She exclaimed.

"I can...I CAN!" He said happily.

Hermione laughed and patted his head gently.

"So what is you name?"

"My name is Draco Malfoy!" He replied.

Her chocolate brown eyes grew wide.

"Wait..YOUR Draco Malfoy?" She asked.

He nodded, his little ears flopping.

"But arn't you suppose to be..you know...a human?"

Draco frowned, growing sad again.

"I WAS. Until I drank a potion from my fathers room that made me a puppy."

Hermione gave him a sad look. "Oh thats horrible! But now that you can talk you can tell your parents who you are and what happened!"

His ears perked up and he started to pant, his tounge flapping.

"Your right Hermione!" He yelled happily, jumping out of her arms and on the wet sidewalk.

She laughed and said "I'll take you to yur home."

Then she got up and walked with Draco back to his home.


	3. Bye Bye

When the two arrived at the a large door Draco was panting happily. Hermione laughed and knocked on the door. After a few seconds a man wearing expensive robes with his long hair tied back answered the door. He looked at Hermione then to Draco.

"Draco, I can see that you disobeyed me and went in my potions room." He drawled.

Draco lowered his head in shame.

The man looked over at Hermione and tsked.

"My son is acquainted with a mud-blood. How very shameful"

She looked up at him with a small glare. Her fists clenched and unclenched with anger.

"Father, she saved me. I could of been hurt or worse without her!" Draco yelled behind his little fangs.

He smirked and picked Draco up by the back of his neck and looked straight into his eyes.

"MY son shall not be friends with such filth!" He spat.

Draco growled and then looked at Hermione. Her soft brown eyes now swimming with sadness and tears. She gave Draco a sad smile and wiped her eyes.

"It was nice to meet you Draco..." She said turning around.

"I'll never forget what you have done for me." Draco yelled, his own tears spilling.

He just watched hopelessly as the young girl turned the corner. He wanted to be a human and run to her..run to her and comfort her sad self. He looked up at his father and whimpered.

"You will be punished Draco." His father said, walking inside with him.

As years rolled on Draco was attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was known as one of the baddest boys at the school.

He had plenty of followers and people to make miserable, but when he found out Hermione was also at Hogwarts his heart clenched. He wanted to talk to her like old times but couldn't. All he could do was call her names and make fun of her. Darn his father for having him hurting his first friends feelings.

During the first week of second year ( and as Draco's new position as seeker) Draco and the Slytherin team came across the Gryffindor team at the field.

But to Draco's fear, Hermione was there too.

Draco was telling Potter off when she defended him.

"I'm sorry.." He thought.

Then Draco called Hermione a Mud-blood. She glared at him but he could see the sadness.

His years at Hogwarts were going to be horrible for him...


End file.
